


To Catch a Tigerfish

by Setcheti



Series: The HR Stories [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setcheti/pseuds/Setcheti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which someone very bad gets a surprise visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch a Tigerfish

The man known as Max moseyed through his well-appointed little villa, appreciating how nice and clean and well-kept everything was. He’d only had to kill three housekeepers before the other servants had started getting the message and doing their jobs the way he wanted them to. He allowed himself a sigh. He missed Wade. He wouldn’t have had to discipline the house staff himself if he’d still had Wade, he could have just ordered Wade to do it. A thought occurred to him. Superheroes and gods and magic were known to be real now, so was necromancy actually a thing too? Because if it was, he could possibly get Wade back that way…

He went into his private study, speculating about necromancy and what it could do for him, and he was so distracted by the idea that it took him almost a full minute to realize he wasn’t alone in the room. There was a blonde woman in the chair across the room from his desk, pretty in a classy way that spoke of money, understated black dress not too short or too long, high heels just high enough to say she had People who did the walking for her, makeup and hair done with professional attention to detail. She was just sitting there, looking at him with big blue eyes and a satisfied expression. She didn’t seem nervous at all, she looked completely self-possessed. Max considered getting out his gun and then decided against it for the time being. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there,” he said smoothly. “And I didn’t expect there to be someone in my private study, but I’ll kill whoever let you in later, Ms…?”

She shrugged, raising an eyebrow at him. Oh, games; Max’s interest was piqued, at least for the moment. “I’m sorry, I don’t usually remember people, so if you’re waiting for me to recognize you you’re likely to be waiting a long time.” He smiled. “And I’ll get bored long before you do. Which wouldn’t be a good thing for a lovely lady like yourself who wants to stay lovely, really.”

She shook her head, looking like he had just made the most delightful joke, and then she opened her perfect pink lips…and what came out of them almost made Max piss his pants; she sounded like a monster gargling sandpaper. “I didn’t expect you to remember _me_ ,” was what she said. “But I _definitely_ remember you.”

One perfect pink fingernail pointed, and Max looked down, finding the bright red dot of a laser sight sitting right below his collarbone. He looked back up and inquired, politely, “So I’m guessing we didn’t get along?”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Max as a bad guy - he's just so unashamedly evil and completely insane to boot.


End file.
